User blog:Battlefan237/Collab:Arkham Asylum Patients (Me) vs. MMA Patients(Pygmy)
An asylum is a place designated to cure those in need.However,in most cases,they aren't.Today we have two of the most iconic fictional examples of asylums that don't cure,but instead let their patients rot.Arkham Asylum,the infamous island madhouse of Gotham where the city's broken souls find their most satisfying shelter.Mount Massive Asylum,Murkoff Corp.'s secret experiment chamber where patients are subjected to the worst forms of tortures in order to create the Walrider.When the insane inmates of these two asylums come into clashes,it's safe to say,there'll only be one side left,and naturally,the surviving side will be branded as the deadliest warriors. Arkham Asylum Patients (Represented by User:Battlefan237) Arkham Asylum Patients '''is a general term referring to villains incarcerated at the infamous Arkham Asylum for the criminally-insane. Most of the patients are members of Batman's rogue gallery. For the purpose of this battle, AA patients from Arkham games will be selected as warriors. Poster Boy= '''The Joker is an insane, homicidal supervillain, and the arch nemesis of Batman. His white skin, green hair and blood red lips belied the chaotic nature that underlay his cartoonish appearance. The extremely intelligent self-styled "Clown Prince of Crime" had no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem, and frequently concocted elaborate schemes to entrap his nemesis. He serves as the main antagonist of Arkham Origins and Arkham Asylum, is one of the main antagonists of Arkham City, is one of the prominent antagonists of Arkham Knight, and can be considered the central antagonist of the Arkham series overall. Weapons & Abilities *'Taurus Raging Bull':A customized revolver used by the clown prince of crime,it only has one shot and can be used as a blunt weapon after running out of bullets. *'Heckler & Koch USP':A semi-automatic handgun with unknown caliber and 12 - 13 round magazine. *'Crowbar':The infamous weapon which the Joker used to beat Jason Todd to death.There's nothing special about it - just a normal crowbar. *'Various small blades':Joker carries a small collection of blades,including several scapels and daggers. *'Joy Buzzer':Joker's iconic joy buzzers which he wears on both of his palms. These are strong enough to kill a person with a shake of his hand. *'Smilex':Smilex, also referred to as "Happy Gas" by the Joker, and "Joker Toxin" by others, is a nerve toxin that attacks the nervous system of its victims, causing a slow, painful death. When inhaled, it induces fits of laughter, then stretches its victims face into a Joker-like grin, shortly before death. The toxin is also very dense, keeping close to the floor or ground. This fortunately allows would-be victims to climb to a higher point of safety if they react quickly enough.There were many variations of Joker Gas, existing in both liquid and gaseous states, and it also affected animals such as cats, squirrels, and fish.The gas form is slightly denser than air, and it dissipates over time.For the purpose of this battle,Joker will have the gas kept inside the flower-shaped emitting device on his chest.He will also be packed with three small smilex canisters that can be used as landmines/gas grenades/blunt weapons.One last thing - Joker himself is immune to the gas. *'Above-average physicality': Although not particularly strong, the Joker has shown considerable agility,durability and speed.He is able to keep up with Batman's speed on their rooftop battles and easily escape from heavily-guarded facilities with the help of his agile body.He is also ridiculously durable and strong,being able to survive falling from tall buildings,being burnt and being shot for multiple times. *'Genius-level intellect and insane level of creativity':The Joker is,without a doubt,a super genius in terms of planning and psychological warfare.He is also known to be a creative and fast-thinking fighter who makes great use of improvised weapons,wacky gadgets and environment,which make it up for his lack of hand-to-hand skills and allow him to fight batman evenly and even dominate the caped crusader on several occasions. *'H2H(basic)':Although the Joker isn't particularly skilled in close quarter combat and usually gets his ass kicked by members of Bat family when he attempts to engage in such fights,the Joker still possesses basic H2H skills that allow him to easily overpower low-level thugs and civilians wiht ease. |-|Mad Doctor= Taunted and bullied in his youth, Jonathan Crane vowed to overcome his fears through the study of psychology and biochemistry on phobias and the nature of fear. Kicked out of the university he taught at for experimenting on human subjects, Crane adopted the identity of the Scarecrow, and armed himself with a specialized fear-inducing gas that makes a person's deepest phobia become a frightening reality. Scarecrow's ongoing reign of terror makes him one of Batman's most recurring and psychologically dangerous foes. When The Joker took over Arkham Island, Crane was released to cause as much death and chaos as possible. Using this to his advantage, the Scarecrow tried breaking the mind of Batman again and again, only to fail. When attempting to poison Gotham City's water with his toxin, Crane was brutally mauled by the mutated criminal, Killer Croc. Seething with rage, Scarecrow exacted revenge on Batman and Gotham with his allies, the mysterious Arkham Knight and former assassin, Deathstroke. However, in the end, Crane's plan to break Batman's will failed, and he was forced to endure a dose of his own improved toxin. Reduced to a harmless shell, Scarecrow was left to suffer visions of bats. He served as the tertiary antagonist of Batman: Arkham Asylum, and one of the main antagonists of Batman: Arkham Knight. Weapons & Abilities *'Fingertip syringes':Scarecrow wore a brace over his right hand with syringes that extended over his fingers, which allowed him to simultaneously attack and inject a victim with Fear Toxin if they didn't breath in his gas. *'Gas Mask':Crane's mask was surgically grafted to his throat, as it didn't cover his mouth or nose.It serves as a protection against other poisonous gases (he is immune to his own fear gas).He also keeps a small amount of fear toxin inside the mask and will spits it towards his enemy when things get desperate. *'Clawed Gloves':Scarecrow's gloves had claws that were latched to his wrist for combat. *'Modified Trench Coat':Scarecrow wore a trench coat that was modified to hold multiple vials of Fear Toxin, which provided him with a larger supply.As seen in the picture above,he has five canisters of fear toxin installed on his chest and six small canisters of fear toxin taped on his shoulder and connected to his fingertip syringes. *'Genius-level Intellect':In the Arkham games,Scarecrow is a super genius.He is even smarter and level-headed than the Joker,since the latter never united the villains,while Scarecrow actually united all the villains under his command and waged an all-out war to break Batman's mind,eventually leading to him successfully unmasking Batman and nearly killing the caped crusader.He is easily the smartest and the most calculating psychopath in this battle. *'Stealth expert':Scarecrow is a master of stealth assault,which he had used for countless times against both Batman and GCPD officers.Rarely had he failed in such assaults. *'Master of psychological warfare':Scarecrow himself is a psychologist who specializes in phobia and fear,allowing him to further augment the power of his fear toxin through deducing the mental state of his enemies from their behaviors and observing their reactions. *'Giant form':In the eyes of fear toxin's victims,Scarecrow himself becomes a giant,monster-like being commanding a small army of skeletons in a twisted reality.However,individuals with strong will can overcome this through beating away all the skeletons. Notable Weakness *'Weak body':Due to his not-so-pleasant exchange with Killer Croc,Scarecrow has been blinded in one eye and his right leg has been broken.Crane himself,despite being a fast attacker,is a very bad H2H fighter and it's safe to say he'll be utterly useless once he runs out of his gas. |-|Serial Killer= A true sociopath, Victor Zsasz'' grew up in a life of ease, but nonetheless became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count was the only thing that mattered to Zsasz. He took pleasure in arranging the corpses of his victims in life-like poses before carving a mark for each of his victims into his own body. He saved a special spot for Batman. Above all else, Zsasz represented what Batman hated most – pure, unadulterated and remorseless evil. Zsasz proved more capable than regular Thugs who were employed by the super criminals, as he had no care for his own life. Zsasz possessed so little care that he was willing to kill a hostage if he got bored of waiting for his attacker to make a move. He served as a supporting antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum and the main antagonist of Gotham's Most Wanted Mission, Cold Call Killer. Whenever Zsasz kills a target,he will carve a new scar on his own body to signify the count.Therefore his skin is covered with scars thanks to his year-long killing spree. Weapons & Abilities *'''Various small blades & improvised weapons:In order to kill as many people as possible,Zsasz has employed a vast collection of methods and weapons to achieve his goal throughout his career.On most occasions he is seen with several daggers/knives of different sizes,while at times he also uses blunt weapons and improvised household items such as broken chairs to murder others.For the purpose of this battle,he'll be initially packed with two bladed weapons (similar to the one seen in the picture above) and a metal pipe. *'H2H(expert)':Zsasz is a formidable H2H fighter.Despite being a regular human and having no armor,he is able to keep up with armored Batman and fight him evenly. *'Peak human physical condition':Zsasz possesses peak human agility,speed,durability and endurance. *'Keen intellect':Although not a genius,Zsasz is smart enough to trick Batman into a mind game and come up with well-constructed riddles to lead Batman to his new crime scene.He is also an escape artist,being able to easily break out of cells at GCPD and Arkham Asylum. |-|Weirdo= Lazlo Valentin was a gifted scientist who suffered a schizophrenic breakdown, which caused him to develop an utterly deranged new persona named Professor Pyg. Pyg formed the Circus of Strange, began to tour the country, started kidnapping people, leaving a string of mysterious missing persons cases in his wake. An obsessive perfectionist, Pyg used identity-destroying drugs and invasive surgery on his victims to create a genderless lobotomized human known as Dollotrons. Unlike other villains who could potentially be rehabilitated (albeit with great difficulty), Pyg's insanity appears to be far worse than that of the other villains Batman has fought and as such, there does not appear to be any particular hope of him regaining his sanity. Weapons & Abilities *'Dual cleavers ':Pyg iconically wields two cleavers (customized cleavers that had been sharpened to operate on human bodies). He uses them with great skills which allow him to outfight swat team officers and battle against Batman evenly. *'Dollotrons':Dollotrons were the final result of Lazlo Valentin aka Professor Pyg "perfecting" a person, using identity-destroying chemicals and surgical treatments in a brutal process that left his victims irreparably scarred, physically and mentally. Dollotrons are victims lobotomized into essentially organic robots unable to think or feel anything. This makes them highly resistant to pain and only complete unconsciousness was enough to prevent them from mindlessly attacking their target.They possess above-average physicality,but they act in a slow manner and can be defeated with brute force or impacts on brain.For the purpose of this battle there will be three dollotrons present. *'Throwing knives':Pyg carries around a considerable number of small blades,such as daggers,scalpels,and cleavers,inside his doctor uniform.When under attack,Pyg throws them at his opponent with great accuracy. *'H2H(expert)':Pyg is a master of close quarter combat and expert brawler thanks to his muscle and melee skills.He is able to battle against Batman evenly in close quarter fights and has been shown to be able to defeat SWAT team officers with ease. *'Genius-level intellect':Pyg is a genius in chemistry,biology and anatomy.He knows where to cut in order to cause the worst pain.He is also a master planner and creative fighter. *'Pig mask':Professor pig wears a pig face mask,which offers him limited protection against head injury and protection against various poisonous gases. Notable weakness *'Mental Illness':Pyg is so psychotic and crazy that even the Joker,the poster boy of psychpathy,admits that Pyg's insanity is above him.Although he has worked with fellow inmates in several prison breaks and schemes,Pyg generally goes solo because his obsession with "perfection" always leads him into conflicts with others,especially Two-face,who he deems imperfect and wishes to operate on.Pyg's insanity also at times leads to irrational behaviors,such as singing opera in the middle of a fight or dancing uncontrollably when he thinks he gets the upper hand. |-|The "duo"= District Attorney Harvey "Harv" Dent was one of Batman's strongest allies in Gotham City, until Carmine Falcone threw acid in Dent's face, and hideously scarred him. The wounds fractured Dent's psyche, and he was reborn as Two-Face: a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a "two-headed" trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side from the attack, and Dent had seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. Two-Face flipped it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent was consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes were designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. In other words, his crimes usually revolved around the number two; for example, he would rob the Second National Bank on Febuary 22nd. Two-Face served as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City, the main antagonist of Catwoman's Storyline, a supporting antagonist in Batman: Arkham Knight and the main antagonist of A Flip of a Coin DLC. Weapons & Abilities *'Dual Sphinx 3000':Harvey uses two Sphinx 3000s.They're .45 ACP semi automatic handgun with 16 round magazine.Two-face is a master of using them thanks to his training and experience. *'H2H(Expert)':Two-face is easily the best fighter in team arkham,since not only has he received formal combat training from both police force and Batman (in the comic he was also trained by Deathstroke),but also he has been shown to be fight expert combatants such as Batman and Catwoman evenly on several occasions. *'Peak human physical condition':Like the Joker,Two-face is in peak human condition and has demonstrated peak human speed,endurance,durability,agility,reflexes and will. *'High intellect':Two-face is very intelligent thanks to his expertise in law,firearm and making plans.He is also a charismatic leader,efficient tactician and creative fighter,being able to secure his place alongside Joker & Penguin as the big three of Arkham City.He was also the victor of the gang war between him,Joker & Penguin due to Batman's impact on Joker & Penguin's faction and Two-face's own masterful tactics. Notable Weakness *'Obsession with coin toss':Two-Face does things according to chance and therefore relies heavily on his coin to make decisions whenever he has to pull the trigger to kill someone, making the coin his Achilles' heel. Batman has managed to incapacitate Two-Face on his coin such as by making him lose it or stopping him from seeing the result.When he loses his coin,Two-face will become extremely agitated and irrational. MMA Patients (Represented by User:Pygmy Hippo 2) "I'm already beat all to hell, picking broken glass out of my scalp, couple cracked ribs. Nearly killed by a deformed giant, looks like somebody tried to fuck-start his head with a cheese grater. He throws me through a wall, knocks me unconscious."-Miles Upsur's Introduction to Mount Massive Asylum The Mount Massive Asylum Patients are the collection of antagonists from the original Outlast game and it's DLC, Whistleblower. They are all Variants who have been put through the Morphogenic Engine. For the purposes of this battle, both Outlast and Whistleblower villains will be used. Poster Boy= "Little pig, little pig. No more escape." Chris Walker '''is one of the most iconic antagonists in modern survival horror games and one of the few "human" virtual psychos. His torn-up appearance from his own actions shows him as a relentless brute but hides the fact that he's a cunning killer as well. The "big fucking guy" has a habit of collecting his victim’s heads after he rips them off with his superhuman strength and went on multiple tours in Afghanistan as a military policeman. All in all, he may not be the main antagonist of Outlast's Mount Massive Asylum but he's still it's face. Weapons and Abilities -Chains:These steel chains around his arms and legs could be used for a limited defense against attacks. -Snare Traps:There are several of these wire traps ready to be set up to incapacitate victims by hanging them upside down by their legs. -Iron Pole:This is basically a giant spear that was used to impale Stephenson who was wearing Kevlar and then planted like a flagpole. -Dead Bodies:Chris can pick up any dead bodies lying around and thrown them from a couple feet away with enough force to break a security room door. -Superhuman Physicality:Chris is easily the strongest of the Variants, being able to send people flying with backhands or lift people by the neck with a single hand and rip their torsos off or throw them through thin walls. He can knock down metal doors or break reinforced glass in a couple blows and can keep up with a jogger in chases, even getting over obstacles with ease. Walker is also very resistant to pain as he tore his own nose and forehead skin off and punches himself twice after every throw. He was only knocked out after being shot through the mouth and hit by a car and can take long falls that shake the ground with no damage. Chris even took a beating from the Walrider, getting slammed many times against the wall and floor, and was only killed after it entered his body and shoved him through an air vent. -Surprising Intelligence:Despite looking like a complete brute, Chris is surprisingly smart, being hinted to know how the Walrider works and who could be a potential host, even acting sympathetic to Miles at times. He has also snuck up on the protagonists three different times and presumably took out the PMC squad with stealth. In his old job as a security guard, he even fit in well enough that the Pauls only caught him after he murdered the doctor at his facility and smashed the security cameras. It should be stated that he is still mentally unstable and tends to focus on a single target when he chooses one along with liking to cause additional damage to victims before a torso rip. -Judo and Military Police Training:Chris, as mentioned earlier, went on multiple tours of Afghanistan as a military policeman and learned judo from his training. Even in his career as a killer, he's brought down other veterans, other Variants, Murkoff security guards, and even a PMC squad. -Enhanced Senses:Chris has enhanced senses including night-vision, hearing and sense of smell that enables him to track his targets throughout an entire asylum. -Possible Resistance to Mind Hax:It could be argued that Chris' mental instability wasn't worsened by the Morphogenic Engine and that it just gave him a purpose which means that other mind hax might not work effectively on him. Either way, he has the standard high resistance to drugs that Variants have with one taking enough tranquilizers to sedate an entire hockey team and keep going. |-|Mad Doctor= "Hey, you're that little shit priest's guy aren't you? His...witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, buddy? The old two martini lunch, have a little confab. Blah, blah, blah, blah..." '''Richard Trager was originally the head of Murkoff's corporate department until the Pauls showed up. After unsuccessfully trying to drug the Paul sister and aborting he and his assistant's baby with a pair of scissors, actually a phantom pregnancy, he was sent to Mount Massive Asylum and put through the Morphogenic Engine. Luckily he was friends with Jeremy Blaire, one of the higher-ups at the asylum, he presumably let him be a "surgeon" which is more accurately defined as deranged torturer. His days of torturing other Variants would end after he made the fatal mistake of going after Miles Upshur. Weapons and Abilities -"Medical" Shears:A massive pair of scissors that probably aren't recommended by doctors used for stabbing through torsos and cutting off fingers or heads. -Serrated Meat Cleaver:Another one of his "medical" tools that is an all-metal serrated meat cleaver used for hacking parts off patients. -Various "Medical" Tools:Rick has many other "medical" tools including an all-metal knife, pliers, and other horrific objects. -Wheelchair:Fairly ridiculous to carry this around but once a patient is strapped in, it's unlikely they'll get out unless they use their own blood to squeeze their hands out. -Superhuman Physicality:Rick, like all Variants, is much stronger than he looks, being able to incapacitate a normal human with a couple punches and being able to stab through and break down wooden doors. He can keep up with chases with a jogger and go over obstacles with ease like his fellows. Despite his lanky build, it took being crushed between an elevator and the floor to kill him and he has the same high tolerance to drugs as other Variants. -Great Intelligence:Rick is an expert at the corporate aspects of business and appears to have good knowledge of anatomy or at least what parts to go for first in torture. He's largely self-taught in that field but made his own process for torture which is fingers first, genitals next, and finally the tongue and binds his patients before operating on them. He's also one of the most rational Variants despite being somewhat unstable and can trick his victims into thinking he's a potential savior only to beat them up, the moment they come out of his dumbwaiter. Notable Weakness -Questionable Fighting Skill:While his victims are other Variants, it's questionable how good he is at fighting as his preferred method is trickery and incapacitating victims and he was apprehended easily by the Pauls. |-|The Serial Killer= "When I was a boy my mother often said to me: "Get married, son, and see how happy you will be." I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind; I will have to look around until the right one I have found. " Eddie Gluskin was sexually abused by his father and uncle as a child which led to him becoming a serial killer of women as an adult and getting sent to Mount Massive Asylum. He clearly wasn't mentally well before as he believed his dead victims were still alive and that he grew up in "Leave It To Beaver" and Murkoff's Morphogenic Engine didn't help matters. He began to see men as women and after escaping into the Vocational Ward, started searching for a wife and mutilated and killed other Variants before he found Waylon Park, the man who put him through the Morphogenic Engine. Weapons and Abilities -Knife:His signature weapon is an all-metal knife that can cut through flesh with ease and stab through groins. -Sleeping Gas:It's not exactly clear how this works but it appears to emit from his hand and knocks out a victim for six hours with a single use. -Table Saw:One of his most horrific tools is a table with a saw at the bottom and rope bonds on the sides attached to wood for cutting through skulls and making a man into a 'woman'. -Noose:Eddie's other favorite tool appears to be a common noose that is usually attached to a contraption but can be used without it to hang victims by the neck. -Superhuman Physicality:Eddie is one of the strongest Variants who can lift a man by the neck with a single hand, step on a skull with enough force to kill someone, and drag a locker for quite a long distance with someone inside. He normally only powerwalks but can run remarkably fast if someone angers him and can get over obstacles with ease. Gluskin was only killed by getting a iron pole from his contraption stabbed through his side and still lived long enough to give Waylon his last words before the wires pulled him up to the ceiling. -Intellect:Eddie is surprisingly smart for such a disturbed man as while his mental state has deteriorated even worse through the Morphogenic Engine, he can tell if someone is hiding in a locker and track them throughout the Vocational Ward. He usually goes for the groin or head when attacking and doesn't go for additional blows. -Basic Hand-to-Hand Skills:Eddie appears to be somewhat skilled at melee combat as he regularly overpowers other Variants and can catch someone off guard and rapidly punch them before they can even react. Notable Weakness Mental Instability:On the flip side, Eddie is clearly the most mentally unstable of the group, not even seeing reality as it should be and is bipolar, flipping from loving his current obsession to wanting them dead a couple moments later. He is prone to burst of anger if attacked or his obsession repeatedly escapes him. |-|Weirdo= "The meat is mine." Frank Antoniono Manera's past is unknown other than he smoked tobacco and marijuana but it's clear that he's a cannibalistic maniac who will only eat humans and wields an electric buzzsaw. He is the first Variant that Waylon Park encounters in Whistleblower and hunts him down for the first half of the DLC. Really there's not much else to say about this creepy guy. Weapons and Abilities -Handheld Electric Saw:This buzzsaw can easily tear through skulls and flesh but it has to be revved up before use. -Teeth:The only other weapon that Frank has on him is his sharp teeth which can tear out a man's organs from his flesh. -Microwave:One of his environmental weapons that he used to blow up a corpse's head. -Furnace:Perhaps not the most practical weapon, but with how many furnaces Mount Massive Asylum has to incinerate bodies, these can cook a victim alive for a meal on the rack that is pushed in if they don't break the brick wall to escape. -Superhuman Physicality:Despite his lanky build, Frank can kill people in two swings of his buzzsaw and break down wooden doors. He can chase after people and get over obstacles with ease along with presumably killing an entire cafeteria filled with other Variants and Murkoff security guards with ease. It's not known how tough he is but other Variants are hard to kill and have high drug resistances. -Enhanced Senses:Frank's senses of sight, hearing, and smell enable him to track his victims through multiple areas and see in the dark. Notable Weakness Cannibalistic Tendencies:Frank is a cannibal who believes that he loves his victim’s bodies and will sometimes just focus on devouring their carcass after he kills them. Granted, it's not hard for him to move onto a different obsession and the process will start all over again. |-|The Literal Duo= "His tongue and his liver. Yours. Mine." The Twins, real name unknown, are two of Father Martin's followers who sometimes go against his will but usually follow it. Their past isn't known but it appears that their reason for not wearing any clothes is due to winding up on the skins team in a game of basketball with a severed head. They are the only high ranking members of Martin's cult shown and appear to extremely skilled hunters who can kill victims with ease. After all, the Father needs red paint... Weapons and Abilities -Machetes:A pair of infamous horror weapons that can stab through torsos and cut off heads with some decent length. -Meat Cleaver:One of the Twins has this blade that is only good for hacking but just as sharp. -Variants:Father Martin's followers include regular Variants as well with superhuman physicality and various degress of mental instability and disfigurements that can still form effective hunting groups and kill Murkoff security guards. They are armed with a variety of weapons including 2×4s with nails, batons, and meat cleavers but will use their bare hands as weapons as well. For the purposes of this battle, there will be three Variants each armed with one of the previously mentioned weapons. -Superhuman Physicality:While they haven't had to rely on brute force, The Twins are still Variants who can break down wooden doors and strangle people to death or smash their heads against reinforced glass with enough force to crack it. While they normally walk, all Variants can run fast enough to keep up with a jogger and go over obstacles with ease. It also regularly takes large falls, decapitation, or stabs to vitals to kill Variants but they can still be suffocated by large amounts of cleaning gas despite their high drug resistance. X-factors Experience Being active members of Batman's rogue gallery,every Arkham Asylum patient featured in this battle has been fighting against the caped crusader and each other for years or even decades, in the case of Joker and Two-face. In addition,every Arkham Patient here has survived the events of Arkham Asylum, as well as the events of Arkham City with the exception of the Joker. Some,like Scarecrow, Two-face and Professor Pyg,would continue to remain active (in Scarecrow's case,taking Joker's place as the top villain) in Arkham Knight and post-Arkham Knight events. During these events, not only did they constantly battle against rival criminals and GCPD,but also they managed to thrive and come out as gang leaders/crime bosses during Protocol 10 - a criminal Battle Royale set in a locked-down section of Gotham.With the exception of Richard who was a doctor with no combat experience,the remaining MMA patients were all serial killers/fightes prior to their imprisonment (Chris notably used to be a soldier). However,Eddie and Frank likely only targetted unarmed civilians.After being released from their cells,they've only been active for a short period of time (weeks or months). Physicality The batman villains here have all displayed high level of durability,endurance and fighting capabilites,however, none of their feats surpasses human boundaries. On the other hand, the MMA patients are all physically modified into variants and as suggested in their bios, they've maintained phsyical characteristics akin to that of beasts. Intelligence Literally every member of Arkham Asylum patients has displayed feats of above-average or genius-level intellect during their confrontations with Batman.As for the MMA patients, while Richard and the twins are pretty smart, the others all have their intelligence hampered by their insanity or animalistic tendencies. Brutality Both group consist of incredibly cruel individuals that will go to extreme to torture their victims. However, while the Arkham patients are no strangers to shooting,drowing,strangling,dismembering,hanging and acid-spraying their victims,the MMA patients eat their victims for lunch and take mutilating people as hobbies. Teamwork Right off the bat I'm telling you that neither group will work in harmony. However, the Arkham patients have actually worked together on several occasions, including prison breaks and schemes against Batman.While the MMA group is an OC group - despite living in the same asylum, they have little interaction with each other due to being kept in different areas, and might even fight each other. Battle Arkham Inmates: MMA Inmates: A serious house on serious earth It was at dusk that a military van with the letters TYGER 'painted in bold on its side pulled over at the gate of the asylum. Upon catching sight of the vehicle, Jeremy Blaire, the supreme figure of this facility and the darkest branch of Murkoff's researches, rushed out of the building and made his way towards the van, with sweat dripping down from his chin profusely, sultry air of the region taking effect. "Mr.Blaire, these patients are now officially in your custody.According to the plans our mutual benefactor, they shall take part in the experiment as soon as possible. " Asked Strange, the leader of the squad, as Jeremy reached the van. "Consider yourself lucky when you're doing this, Blaire, for you are combining two great works into one. If the experiment were to work out as planned, then ''he ''would be pleased, for not only have you eradicated five incurable criminally-insane individuals that have been plaguing my city for decades, but also you have accomplished what will be known as the greatest scientific achievement in human history - the creation of a god. " "It's an honor. An honor for both me and Murkoff. Aside from that, I'm sure that Waller bitch will be interested in it as well, once it's accomplished. You know, she's grown tired of her agents randomly switching sides in the middle of their missions, and thus something as reliable and efficient as....the Walrider, will be of great help." "Don't be flattered so early on, Blaire. " Hugo Strange smirked, "While ''he ''has placed high hopes on your research, I, as a scientist and boss of a multi-nation company, simply don't trust you,your management and your methods. Your operation's out-dated, Nazi-Germany era management and mindset will lead to nothing more than incidental results. The disaster at Mount Massive Asylum is a solid proof. Your operation managed to transform the body of a broken man into a living god, and yet your operation failed the god,leaving behind an asylum filled with corpses and a few surviving specimen. If these specimen can't do their jobs, our cooperation will be canceled." "Oh come on Strange ! Please, don't talk like you're a big deal.Allow me to remind you that your failure in Arkham City is a much bigger one than my little scuffle at Mount Asylum. Hell had it not been your failures, these poor bastards should've been dead already." Said Blaire,as he pointed to one of the escorted patient of Arkham Asylum as he was forced towards the facility. "You....stop pointing your filthy fingers at me, I'll find you when I break out of this place, and skin you alive !" Noticing the action, the former district attorney of Gotham City shouts defiantly, with the exposed muscles of his burnt face twisting into a furious pattern. "Chill out, Dent.The party hasn't even started yet !" The Joker laughed, as the guards pushed him into the building. "Where did you learn about that ? The incidents of Arkham City are still government secrets." "Well, you see,in every organization, there's somebody telling stories outside of class. And I found that somebody, and got the best parts of the story with dollars.Besides, remember the Alice in Wonderland fetishist you sent me during Temple Gate Project ? He tipped us about your colossal defeat as well." The last remark of the Murkoff chief left the de-facto proxy of Ra's Al Ghul speechless, who, upon witnessing all of the Gotham city maniacs being escorted into the building,stepped back into his vehicle while gruntling "give that pedophile another round of electric therapy" to the two arkham employees in the backseat. "Bring more lunatics here next time !" Said Blaire,jokingly,as he saw Strange's company off. "Now with that delusional doctor out of my sight, it's high time we met our guest from Japan." Meanwhile,inside the asylum, after being violently pushed into their cell by the guards, the five psychopaths soon scattered around the room, positioning themselves at different corners to keep a discreet distance with each other. Two-face folded his arms in a defensive manner, while Zsasz stood in silence, staring menacingly at the other occupants, pressing his hand on one of his countless tallies. The Scarecrow held his right arm tightly at a handle on the wall in order to balance his broken leg, and the Joker chose the west wall as his post, still putting on a wicked but insructable grin. Out of all the psychos, Professer Pyg seems to be the only one that made himself at home, for the batshit insane ex-surgeon simply remained in the center of the room, whistling segments of a Hungarian opera and letting out occasional squealing noises. Barely had the collection of criminally-insane settled down, when the cell door opened, revealing an empty corridor. "Listen up,freaks ! My name is D Thomas, the vice warden of this facility, now I officially inform you that you're now being hunted by five metahummans. Prior to their transformation, they were all like you - psychopaths, cannibals, murderers of the worst kinds. If you want to survive, you can fight back ! But I doubt you'll defeat them, for you can't even handle a mortal who dresses like a bat ! So prepare for you doom....ah ! Almost forgot ! Since we aren't monsters like you, take these gifts as our courtesy, for one of our partners from far east is eager to see some of your little toys in action !“ With the voice from the broadcast coming to a halt, another door of the room opened, unfolding a small garage in which several firearms, canisters, small blades and even three dumbly-standing dollotrons were on display. "AHHHH ! My babies ! Come to daddy !" Roared Valentine, as he dashed into the room, anxious to embrace his beloved creations. The rest of the psychos soon followed up, with each of them picking up their own signature weapons. Walker's New Crusade Chris Walker got out of bed and saw that he was back in his cell although as he sniffed the air, it was clear that this wasn't Mount Massive Asylum but rather someplace else. He would have wondered how he survived the Walrider but then heard a scrawny asshole he remembered from his Murkoff security guard days talking to him. "Hey, Strongfat's finally up! He's joined the party, buddies!" Richard Trager shouted with glee as someone else, well two someones, that he remembered as well spoke next. "Do you really think he'll even help us, Trager?" "He was a loose cannon in Mount Massive and-" "We didn't see eye to eye there either, did we? And besides, he's got more marbles than these other two nutcases." Chris heard a man cursing loudly after Rick cut off a Twin's sentence and another man started talking after that. "As long as there's meat, I'm down with working a little bit." Walker clearly heard Frank Antonio Manera licking his lips after that and decided to look at the paper on a nearby desk. From what he skimmed over, Murkoff wanted them to basically be their hitmen for some other asylum's inmates until he got to the next page and saw the face of a clown. Chris turned the pages and saw more faces that he recognized as his breathing got heavier and he had a familiar urge take over. The other Variants heard the big fucking guy yell in fury as he set his mind on containing Gotham's disease and then their cell doors opened with each finding a familiar set of tools outside. Walker picked up a snare trap, Trager picked up his shears, the Twins picked up their machetes, Manera picked up his buzzsaw, and Eddie Gluskin walked over to his knife, still cursing under his breath before looking at the soldier. "Darling, you're beautiful!" The sickeningly sweet tone almost made Chris break the newfound peace by ripping off the Groom's head but he had a job to do and calmly stomped ahead as three other Variants armed with a variety of weapons joined the group. Jeremy Blaire and a much older woman watched the scene unfold with glee on a security camera before they started conversing. "I must admit. THAT last part was sickening." The woman stated before Jeremy attempted to fix the mood of the business deal with a witty reply. "That's Gluskin for you. Most fucked up guy in Mount Massive Asylum and arguably of any Murkoff project. But anyways, we'll get access to that unique disease from Japan for research if you get what you want from the Arkham Corpses?" "That joke was awful but not only that, I have two live female test subjects, codenamed R & S, for your company as well if you bring me a batch of Dr. Crane's fear gas." The aged Miyo Takano smirked before Blaire grinned evilly and shook her hand. "Consider that a deal, Ms. Takano. I'll make sure to pass that info to Rick if he still wants our little 'golf' deal to work." To Outlast the Fear "''So....Do you guys need a motivational speech before we stumble upon one or two of those metahumans that voice mentioned ? I can find a phone and get Abramovici down there for a few words of encouragement. I hear that he's got a way of hammering the point there, HA !” Said the clown, as the arkham patients marched down the first empty corridor, with the three dollotrons dumby following them. "Shut up , clown ! Don't you realize that we're up against someone...or something, beyond Gotham and beyond...the Bat ? " Said Two-face, in a whispering volume, with his hands clutching his pistols tightly. "You're scared, Dent.Tell me, what is your fear ? Is that the fear of the unknown ? Or the fear of an impending death ?" '' ''"Watch your mouth, crane. We're on the same boat now." "Shhh...Calm down,Dent..It's okay to be scared, especially for one as predictable as you. Your rationality makes you weak and susceptible to anything alien, anything beyond your control.Understandable but still pathetic." "Give me a reason why I shouldn't put a hole on your head !"''The faceless attorney shouted in fury,as he raised a pistol and pressed it onto Scarecrow's mask.''Heads you burn, tails you live. Let the coin decide your desti-!"''The verbal scuffle between two deranged Arkhamites was abruptly put to an end, as the Joker reached the end of the corridor,discovering a staircase.The stairs leading to floors above are tidier than ever, while the stairs leading to floors below seemd more sinsiter, with a trail of blood existing on their surface, dotted with several pieces of organic tissues and one or two broken fingers. ''"While the way up is the obvious sane choice....the way down to the abyss is....much more fun ! Don't you agree, my friends ?" "I...I need to go downstairs.I have smelled the scent.There are more zombies down there for me to liberate.I haven't liberated a soul for almost forty-eight hours.I...I just need to make the kill, I can't...wait.I can't...I can't help."''Stated Zsasz, in a shaking but determined tone. ''"Sick freaks."''Commented Dent, who finished his coin toss in a trice, but this time to determine a more urgent question."Heads.Look like destiny has sided with you this time, freak. Downstairs."'' "More people more fun ! You coming Piggy ? " ''"Oh, yes, yes ! Pyg is ready ! Pyg is the star in the east ! Pyg will make all of them perfect ! Come with daddy !"''Squealing to signal his dumb minions to catch up,another psychopath hopped onto the Joker's expedition,leaving Scarecrow alone at the back of the team. ''"I take back my previous remark on rationality of yours, Dent.There's not even a slight dose of rationality left inside your broken,feeble,scarred and scared mind.While all of you have your party downstairs,I'll ascend.For there's a greater work left for me to do.When I reach the roof,I'll contact Slade to take me back to Gotham, and all of you shall burn with whatever abominations they have in store."''And thus, the master of fear parted ways with the rest of his old crowd out of his own fear for the creatures downstairs and embarked upon a one-man crusade upstairs. Stepping into the corridor on the floor right above,Scarecrow immediately regretted his decisions.For in front of them stood a dilapidated wheel chair on which a gutted-open body sat, with the intestines spilling out and blood splattered over the wall behind,leaving the white suit on the dead man nearly unidentifiable. Several feet away from the chair, a malfunctioned chainsaw was tossed on the ground,with an-eerie looking doll sitting nearby, one of her legs having gone missing. Before Doctor Crane could back off and retreat,a shout prevented his attempt - "Hey '''buddy !" Startled,Scarecrow turned to seek for the source,spotting the silhouette of Richard Trager standing on his right. "Trying to escape to the roof ? Good thinking, buddy, good for you. You see,I'm one of the gentler doctors here in this asylum. All I need you to do is sit there, keep calm,allow me to make a few cuts, and then - boom ! You're finished. If you're cooperative enough, I might even make it smoother. And unlike your friends down there, your body will be intact....well, mostly intact,after my opertaion. So stay still, buddy, let's make it quick." Said Trager, as he stepped out of the shadow, revealing his half-naked, mutated body, holding a pair of blood-stained scissors on one hand."A nice mask you've got over there.Why don't we cut that open and see what is hiding beneath ?" To Richard's surprise, his opponent didn't even make the slightiest attempt to run back. From his point of view, he witnessed the man next to the wheelchair detaching something from his belt and smashing it on the floor. Smoke soon arose from the broken canister, forming a mist which completely shadowed Crane's presence.And when the mist dissipated several seconds later,the man vanished completely. "Hey buddy ? Where are you ? You can't just ditch like this ! Nobody likes a quitter !" Shouted Richard, frantically, as he charged towards the wheelchair, swinging the scissors mid-air. "I'm not giving up on you ! You can hide, but you shall never escape from me !" Kicking the wheelchair over and tossing Alfred's body aside,Richard roared in frustration, as he found himself unable to locate his new-found patient.Meanwhile, his brain was operating actively as well, running through possible options for the man to escape.All the other rooms were locked, and the window wasn't broken. The trail of blood on the stairs remained in its original state. The ventilation tunnel seemed untouched, too.As he scanned the area for more clues, something out of ordinary caught his eyes - literally out of nowhere, a paper shredder appeared at the spot where the broken chainsaw should've been lying. "Where the hell does this come from ? I don't remember it being here." The doctor approached the device, but froze upon seeing a large bundle of hair stuck inside the machine's upper part, with several tiny fractions of skin sticking onto it. Although he was no stranger to gutting open people alive,this very scene managed to stir up fear inside the mad man's fractured mind, as he faced the exact thing that marked the end of his career as a ruthless but nevertheless normal doctor, and start of his transformation into the twisted abomination he was at this very moment. Pauline,Blaire,Glick...Familiar names that now seemed alien ran through his mind like a film reel, as he recalled being dragged out of Blaire's office, screaming, kicking, crying and with his head bleeding. He remembered them all now - the pain, the fear and the agony he felt as he was pushed into Morphogenic engine, and that cold smile Blaire had while watching him suffer. Little did Rick realize, that as he experienced flashbacks of his painful demise as a human being in the illusion realm the fear gas he inhaled created,doctor Crane in real life was listening to his uncontrollable ramblings about his past and his fear. "Ah, I see. You kidnap those weaker than you, and cut them open to show your superiority,feeling the joy of winning, as you trade the body parts and organs you derive from your operations, as if you're still making a living as an esteemed surgeon.However, have you wondered why you never seem to get that feeling of being respected and feared, no matter how many people you've gutted open ? That's because deep down inside, you're still that weak, pathetic , screaming little man who cried like a baby when his best friend sent him to doom." With the psychological analysis finished, the Scarecrow raised his clawed glove, and a swift slash across Richard Trager's neck was enough to send him collapsing down. Vaguely hearing Crane's voice, Trager temporarily snapped back to reality, yelling out an inquistive " buddy ?", before being pushed back into illusions once again. And this time, the corridor in front of him crumbled down, leaving himself alone in a cornfield. "There's no buddy, only Scarecrow." Shouted coldly a firm voice from above. Looking up, Richard was petrified to see a giant scarecrow looking down at him, with hellfire blazing inside its eyes.A quick blow from its gigantic hand sent him tumbling down the field,and before he could stop rolling the scarecrow lifted him up, and smashed his body on the hard floor, giving him a one-way ticket to hell . As Richard lay bleeding profusely, Scarecrow walked away in disgust and relief. Just when he was about to reach the rear window,he stepped onto a thin wire,activating the snare trap set inside the ventilation system, promptly dragging him into the tunnel and leaving him hanging on the top. Unfortunate for him, the trap got hold of his already-broken leg,which soon broke up in the middle as his weight pulled the string,releasing him airbourne and delivering him straight to the basement. The fall,however, didn't kill the doctor.Struggling to stand up,Scarecrow could do nothing but scream, as Chris Walker slowly closed the distance,grunting.Desperately smashing all the canisters open, the fear gas soon filled the space.Unfazed by the gas, Chris continued his job, finishing off Scarecrow by ripping him apart like a rag doll . tbc Category:Blog posts